April fools II
by YodasPatawan
Summary: You chose sequal 1 so far so here it is. Its the second April Fools Day many pranks will be done for sure, will it be as sweet if Marinae has been kidnapped and tortured by Count dooku!Please reread chapters 3 & 4!
1. Chapter 1

Okay you people chose Sequal 1 no rape, but the poll is still open.

Marinae was currently eight years old when Anakin picked her as his Padawan. Now she is thirteen and an excellent Jedi Padawan. Anakin is also older, and amazingly more mature. They were an excellent team as both Jedi and Pranksters. Their skills will go down in the Jedi Archives. Every Padawan pretty much despised Marinae because they were all jealous. But they learned not to piss her off because she and Anakin would have their revenge. That went the same with people who pissed off Anakin. All the teachers ,who the duo hasn't pranked, loved Marinae because of her improvement when she became a Padawan.

"C'mon you can go higher then that," Anakin said. He was sitting on a rock suspended in air, fifteen feet in the air. Marinae was on the ground of the training room lifting Anakin with the Force. "Twenty feet, almost there. There you go twenty-five!" Marinae didn't put him down. "Alright you can put me down now," Anakin said and Marinae grinned.

"HEY! Come on!"

"Hm…I wonder…" Marinae used the Force to try and shake Anakin off.

"Hey! Alright…Alright, what do you want?" Anakin asked.

"For you to stop cooking! I was in the bathroom for an hour last night because of your stupid bean surprise!" Marinae said pretending to throw up.

"Fine! Now put me down!"

"Suit yourself," Marinae said and disconnect from the Force.

"I hate you," he said and did one of the anime things where you don't fall until you look down. He fell the twenty-five feet. "Ow!"

"Hate leads to the dark side," Marinae said in a Yoda impersonation. "Fear leads to anger…"

"Anger leads to Hate," Anakin said for her.

"And hate leads to suffering!" Master Yoda said walking in.

"Oh….um…hi Master Yoda," Marinae said bowing.

"Hey Master Yoda what's cool?" Anakin said grinning guilty. Master Yoda cocked an eye and Marinae gave him a 'what the hell' look.

"Mock me you do, but proves you listen, it does," Master Yoda said.

"Seen your improvements, the Council has. Ready for a real mission you two are," Yoda said grinning.

"Thank you Master," Marinae said trying to hide her glee and bowed. Master Yoda walked out.

"Sweet!"

"Oh Yea!"

"So do you think you're ready?" Anakin asked.

"Yea! I think six hours in a corn field on a planet hotter then Tatooine proofs I am ready," Marinae said. She was referring to the last mission they went on. They went to a starving planet because they were too lazy to pick their food themselves.

"Okay I'll admit, that diplomatic mission, was TOO diplomatic," Anakin said and they both laughed.

DON'T WORRY IT WILL GET BETTER.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright you ready to leave tomorrow?" Anakin asked Marinae who was packing. They were assigned to go after Count Dooku who was rumored to be hiding on the Outer Rim.

"Yes, but before we leave, how about a prank for old time's sake?" Marinae asked grinning.

"What were you thinking?" Anakin asked mischievously.

THE NEXT MORNING

"La da de la da daa," Master Windu sang as he entered the shower. Master Kenobi, who was standing in the next shower over gave him a curious look.

After a twenty minute shower Masters Windu and Kenobi stepped out, not to see their robes.

"Uh-Oh," the two said. They grabbed a towel and started looking. They heard a swish of robes and they saw their robes flying out the door.

"Great!" Obi-Wan said. They ran out the door to a crowded hallway with nothing but a towel on. The robes fell down in a very crowded hallway. Everyone was laughing their heads off at the two embarrassed Jedi. The two Masters grabbed their robes and headed back to the bathroom where they changed. Soon they headed down to breakfast.

"Man I am itchy!" Master Windu said scratching his arm for the ninth time.

"I know what you mean!" Obi-Wan replied scratching his leg for the forth time. The two entered the cafeteria still scratching. When the pair walked by a table the table had to force back laughter. When Obi-Wan sat down he was scratching profoundly the same with Master Windu.

"Grr…" Master Windu grumbled when he scratched his back and felt something there. He pulled it off. "Obi-Wan, pull the sign off your back." Obi-Wan did and they put the two signs together. On Master Windu's sign it said.

' We

Itching

O

Since

Anakin '

And Obi-Wan's said

' Have

Powder

N

Rely

& Marinae '

Together it said.

' We have

Itching Powder

On

Sincerely

Anakin & Marinae '

"I thought they were over that!" Master Wind said very upset. He thought they had finally stopped pranking them.

"I don't know about you but I am going to go change," Obi-Wan said. Master Windu turned around and saw Obi-Wan trying to scratch his back on the edge of the table. The two Masters both went up to their rooms to change.

"We need a good prank for when the duo get back," Master Windu said and Obi-Wan nodded in agreement.

"Alright let's go," Anakin said and he started up the ship.

"So what planet are we heading to?" Marinae asked, fiddling with her Padawan braid.

"Um…it says someplace called Dambboa," Anakin said. "The climate is around the same as Coruscant and it has lots of trees."

"Where is Dooku rumored to be hiding?" Marinae asked and she pressed a button sending them into hyperspace.

"In the heart of one of the largest forests…great," Anakin said leaning back in his chair.

"Oh yea this will be an easy one!" Marinae sarcastically.

"You really think so?" Anakin asked hopefully, obviously not catching the sarcasm.

"Yes Master, and when we get there Count Dooku will be waiting there with milk and cookies." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh," Anakin replied finally catching onto the sarcasm.

A/n okay the next chapter is the big fight seen and Marinae gets kidnapped. Yippee!

(Anakin) You think that is fun?"

(Me) Your great using sarcasm, but you suck at recognizing it.

(Marinae) You got that right.

(Random dude) Yoda'sPatawan doesn't own shit…um sees me pointing lightsaber at him and the plot belongs to the wonderful George Lucas and Lucas Production.

(Me) good boy. Now do the motto

(dude) If you review this story Y.P. will review a chapter of one of yours, as long as she knows what it is about. Can I go now?

(Me) deactivates lightsaber yes you can

(dude) YAY!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I am a complete dumbass. I forgot to put this chapter in, whoops! (puts dumbass sign on)

Also please read my new story no hope! I have 1 review and that suxs I don't care if you give it a bad review but please R&R and I will be very grateful!

"Ow!" Marinae said trying to get up. She failed be caused she was chained to a wall.

"Ah…you're awake!" Count Dooku said. "We were never formally introduced, I am…"

"Count Dooku, apprentice to the Dark Lord, winner of the Jedi Temple's worst hair style award three years running, and you cant be that powerful if your name doesn't have the title Darth in front of it," Marinae said with a smug grin. Dooku slapped her hard across the face.

"You think you're funny don't you?" he asked.

"Yes I do," she replied.

"Yes I do, what?" Dooku asked.

"Yes I do, nothing!" Marinae said and Dooku slapped her again. She could feel the blood trickling down her face.

"Yes I do, Master!" Dooku said enraged.

"Oh thank you! But you don't need to call me Master," Marinae replied smoothly. Dooku slapped her again and she felt very faint.

"You will learn respect and I will be the one to teach it to you!" Dooku said and started Force choking her. Marinae tried fighting it off but she did not have enough energy. Dooku let her go and she gasped for breath. With one last slap Dooku turned and left.

"Oh sith!" Marinae said and fell into the black void of unconsciousness.

MEANWHILE

Anakin regained consciousness but had a really bad pain in his head. "Marinae?" he asked, but no answer. "Marinae?" he called this time louder. When he didn't get another answer he started to panic. He looked around and saw a piece of paper lying on the floor.

From the desk of

Count Dooky

Evil Inc.

342 Wallamn St.

Coruscant

Dear Anakin Skywalker,

You probably have noticed by now that your Padawan is missing. Don't even bother trying to find her! She risked her life for you and now she is in my hands! insert evil laugh You will never find her!

Sincerely,

Anonymous

"My god how thick can you get! Signing it anonymous an put from the 'desk of' at the top of the letter AND SPELLING YOUR NAME WRONG!" Anakin said and rushed out of the building heading back to the Jedi Temple.

When he arrived he went to his most trusted friend.

"Obi-Wan!" he called when he ran into his ex-master's room. "Dooku has Marinae!" he yelled and Obi-Wan jumped up.

"We must inform the Council," he said trying to remain calm. He knew how close the two were and he felt bad for Anakin.

"There is no time!" Anakin said. "You inform the Council I am going to save my Padawan!" Anakin said.

"_If anything happened to her I will kill Dooku!_" Anakin thought as he rushed to the address which was on the other side of Coruscant.

A.n:

Me: sorry its so short! I will have another chapter of both my stories up by later on tonight!

Anakin: where is Marinae?

Me: She is with Dooku!

Anakin: really!

Me: no dumbass she is in the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

As Marinae woke up she felt quite tired.

"Now we can make this as unpleasant as possible," Count Dooku said.

"Good morning to you too," Marinae said sarcastically.

"Now you tell me what I want to know and we'll have no problems," Dooku said.

"Go suck a Bantha!" Marinae said.

"Well then we'll have to do this the hard way!" Dooku said. "What are the Jedi's plans to concur the Separatist?"

"They are going to invite them over for afternoon tea!" she said. Count Dooku sighed and used Force lightning on her. She screamed in pain.

"I will ask you one last time WHAT ARE THEY PLANNING TO DO!" Dooku yelled.

"I'd rather die then tell!" Marinae screamed.

"I told you to call me Master!" Dooku yelled.

"Never!" Marinae yelled. Dooku grabbed her by the throat.

"You will address me as Master!" Dooku yelled and let her go. "Or you will face Darth Sidious!" Marinae gulped.

"You do not deserve the title as sir or master!" she yelled as he walked away. He walked over to her and punch her hard in the stomach. Marinae felt a rib or two break.

"You will learn respect!" He said and she fell unconciousis.

Meanwhile

"C'mon move faster!" Anakin yelled at his speeder. He was approximately fifty miles from the location. Anakin commlink beeped. "What!" he snapped.

"Anakin, it's Obi-Wan," Obi-Wan said.

"Sorry, Master," Anakin said guiltily.

"Its alright Anakin, I just spoke with the Council, they said that they would send twenty five clones and me to assist you," Obi-Wan told him.

"Alright," Anakin said. "The address is 342 Wallamn St."

"I will be there as soon as I can," Obi-Wan told him.

"Thank you Master," Anakin said appreciative of his Master's quickness.

"Hold on Marinae I am coming," Anakin said. And as if Marinae was standing right there he heard Marinae said "Don't worry Master, I will."

AN HOUR OR SO LATER

"Damn am I sore," Marinae said. "Great" she said as she felt Dooku coming. She tried moving, but once again she was chained to a table. She connected with the Force as best as she could. "Yes!" Marinae cried when the chains broke. She quickly got off the table and hid in the shadows. A few seconds later Dooku entered with a couple of droids.

"Find her!" Dooku order them and the droids started searching. Since it was not a large room a droid quickly found her. She took out the droid but soon she was surrounded.

"I do not appreciate this little charade!" Dooku yelled walking up to her. He was about an inch away from her face. She smiled smugly and kicked Dooku hard, this little maneuver caught the droids unbalanced and she quickly took care of the three remaining droids. "I am taking you to see Sidious now! Maybe he can teach you some discipline!" Dooku yelled.

"You are not taking me anywhere without a fight!" Marinae replied and raised her hands into an attack position.

"Do you possibly think you can take on me a sithlord, unarmed?" Dooku asked surprised.

"No, but I can try," Marinae said and Dooku lunged at her. Marinae quickly dodged the blow but her ribs were screaming in pain. Even though she tried some Force healing, it still did not stop all the pain. She winced in pain but quickly ignored it as Dooku lunged at her again.

"You will soon get tired, so I will end your suffering now! Dooku said and tried using the Force on her she blocked the attack at her, but she was so weak it didn't last long and she went flying into the wall. Dooku advanced on her and pulled her up. "I should kill you right now, but my Master would be very disappointed," he said. She was on the verge of unconsciousness. He slapped her again. "Now we can't have that!" He said and dropped her on her stomach. He whispered right at her ear. "You have three choices, tell us the Jedi's plans, turn to the Dark Side, or suffer."

"I will never betray the Jedi!" She said weakly but forcefully. "And you have about the same chance of bringing Master Yoda to the Dark Side as me! So I pick the last one."

"A foolish choice my young friend!" He said and picked her up. He put Force proof restraints on her, but that did stop her from fighting. "We went through this before you can not beat me!"

"I can't but he can!" Marinae said very weakly and Dooku turned around. Behind him stood a very angry Anakin. Dooku dropped the now unconscious Marinae on the floor and whipped out his lightsaber.

"If you hurt her, I will kill you!" Anakin said.

"I am so terribly afraid," Dooku said sarcastically.

"You should be!" Anakin said and lightsabers clashed.

A.N

ME: Done with another chapie but still having probs. With 


	5. Chapter 5

"What did you do to her?" Anakin asked moving as quickly as he could against Dooku.

"The girl has no respect," Dooku replied calmly and blocked a very close attack near his face.

"Someone like you does not deserve respect!" Anakin snapped.

"I am guessing she learned it from her Master," Dooku said. Anakin did a quick attack at Dooku's legs and he fell. Anakin brought his lightsaber near Dooku's unprotected throat.

"Now you will stand trial on the Senate," Anakin said. Dooku's expression did not change. A few minutes later Obi-Wan and the clones came and arrested Dooku. Anakin who didn't check on Marinae yet, because he did not want Dooku to escape, rushed over to her a checked for a pulse. "She is alive but barely."

"Take her back to the Temple I will handle the situation here," Obi-Wan said. Anakin gently picked Marinae up and rushed back to the Jedi Temple.

A DAY OR SO LATER

Marinae opened her eyes to see Anakin sitting by her bed with his head in his face, she felt his guilt. Anakin lifted his head up to see Marinae opening her eyes.

"Marinae!" he said and embraced her.

"Master! Are you trying to kill me?" Marinae asked jokingly. Anakin let go.

"Marinae I am so sorry! I let you down on our first mission!" Anakin said he looked like he might cry. "And if you want a new master I under stand."

"Are you crazy?" Marinae asked. "You're the best Master ever!" Anakin smiled.

"But…"

"Anakin, don't beat yourself up! I am fine," Marinae said trying to calm her Master.

"But you could have been seriously hurt!" Anakin said.

"Anakin I wouldn't have became a Jedi if I didn't know the risks!"

"BUT…"

"Anakin, Master, calm down I am fine, see," She tried to stand but when she put weight on her feet she fell. Anakin grabbed her before she could hit the ground. He picked her up and put her back in bed. "Okay maybe I am not that fine! But I will be!" Anakin laughed. There was a knock on the door, it was Obi-Wan.

"Sorry to disturb you, but the Council wants to interview you Marinae," Obi-Wan said. Marinae groaned. Anakin laughed. "Its not that bad…" Marinae gave Obi-Wan a look, "okay maybe it is that bad." Masters Yoda and Windu walked in. Anakin got up to leave but Master Yoda told him he could stay.

"Marinae I know this will be difficult but you have to tell us as much as you remember," Master Windu said and she nodded.

"Ask you about our plans, did Dooku?" Master Yoda asked.

"Yes he did, he asked what we were planning to do against the Separatists," Marinae replied.

"Did you tell him anything?" Master Windu asked.

"Of course not," Marinae said Yoda smiled. They kept talking for about another half-hour.

"Bravery, you've shown, beyond your level," Master Yoda said as he was leaving.

"Thank You, Master," Marinae said. Anakin once again had his head in his hands. "What's wrong?" Marinae asked him.

"Why did you do it?" Anakin asked.

"Do what?"

"You said Dooku could have easily killed me, but you sacrificed yourself for me!" Anakin said.

"What, you think I would just sit there and watch my best friend be murdered!" Marinae said surprised. "Beside I know you'd have done the same thing for me." Anakin smiled at her and pretend to think about that.

"Hm…would I really have done that," he said. Marinae grabbed a spare pillow and hit him hard with hit. "Hey!"

"You deserved that," she said. They both laughed.

Next two chapters will contain pranks PROMISE


	6. Chapter 6

**PEOPLE I AM THINKING ABOUT MAKING A PODCAST SO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA ON HOW TO DO IT I BEG U PLEASE LET ME KNOW! EMAIL REVIEW ANYTHING! Thank you**

"Now as I was…" Mace Windu sat down on his chair in the council.

"Fart" (a.n I'm not good with sound effects), everyone looked at Mace.

"It wasn't me!" Mace said defensively throwing his hands up. Master Yoda sat down in his chair.

"Fart." Came from Master Yoda's chair.

"Fart," once again from Master Windu. The whole council was laughing. Master Yoda stood up and looked around.

"Fart!" Another one from each chair.

"Where is it coming from!" Master Windu asked.

"Hey dumbasses," Master Mundi said. He lifted up the cushion of Master Yoda's chair…WITH MASTER YODA STILL ON IT! So Master Yoda went flying and hit his face on the window. If you looked from outside it looked liked someone threw up. Master Yoda slid down the window.

"Ow, hurt that did," Yoda said rubbing his head. Master Mundi replied by holding up a Whoopee-Cushion. "Oh!" Master Yoda said.

"FART!" It omitted from the Whoopee-Cushion Master Mundi was holding. Not being able to hold onto the farting whoopee-cushion Master Mundi let it go and it went flying around the room like a deflating balloon. When it finally slowed down it hit Master Windu in the eye. Causing him to fall back onto his chair, which flipped over. The whole council was laughing hysterically.

After both Whoopee-Cushions were taken care of the meeting began.

AFTER THE MEETING

"Where is Marinae and Anakin? I know they're behind this!" Master Windu said storming out of the council room closely followed by Yoda.

"No!" Master Yoda said firmly and stuck his walking stick out in front of Mace. "Deserve this Marinae did. Kept the Separatist from knowing our plans, that young padawan did. Yes, deserve this prank they did." The two walked over to the window to see Marinae and Anakin running as fast as they could away from there. Marinae had a cast on her arm and a couple of stitches on her face.

"You're right Master Yoda," Master Windu said sighing.

"Of course, right I am. Knowledge come with being over 850 years old," Master Yoda said with a grin. The two walked off.

DOWN WITH THE TROUBLESOME DUO

"Master Mundi's expression was priceless!" Anakin said once they were in the clear.

"Master Mundi's? You should have seen Windu's!" Marinae said laughing. She pulled out a camera.

"You didn't?" Anakin asked.

"I did!" Marinae said grinning.

"The ultimate blackmail," Anakin said looking at a picture of Mace Windu looking like the kid from Home Alone with his hands on his cheeks.

"Okay so we'll sell these for at least twenty-five credits," Marinae said closely examing the picture.

"I bet you five credits we can sell that one to Master Mundi for fifty credits," Anakin said mischievously.

"I say at the most thirty-five," Marinae said.

"You're on!" Anakin said and they shook on it. Then they went off to find Master Mundi.

A/n sorry its so short its 2 in the a.m so if you KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT PODCASTING LET ME KNOW!


End file.
